


Honeybee's and Peonies

by sweeetmonstrosity



Series: Star Spangled Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Oblivious Steve Rogers, One Shot, POV Female Character, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Fluff, Stubborn Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeetmonstrosity/pseuds/sweeetmonstrosity
Summary: In which your assumptions hurt you more than they help you.





	Honeybee's and Peonies

“You need to just tell him, Y/N. He is kind of an idiot when it comes to this type of stuff – actually, you both are.” Rolling your eyes, you decided to ignore Tasha and keep focusing on your post workout stretches. Tasha huffs out when you stay silent and puts pressure on a nerve in your shoulder until you turn to her.

“Tash, I really don’t know why you keep pushing this. He is my friend, okay?” Your voice began sounding distressed. “You were there to witness him asking out Sharon anyways, so can’t you just let it go, please?”

Natasha grabbed your shoulders and looked right into your eyes making sure you understood her clearly. “No. I can’t let it go because it’s obvious to everyone on the team about your feelings for each other. You both are just too stupid to see it.” She narrowed her eyes when you tried pulling away from her grip. “Go tell him, now, Y/N.”

Finally pulling out of her grip you shake your head and begin walking away. Pausing at the door to leave the training room, you look over your shoulder and see Tasha debating whether she should drag you to Steve’s room or take matters into her own hands and tell him herself. Pointing a finger at her you call out, “I know what you’re thinking Tasha and there’s nothing to tell, Tasha, so leave it alone.” You don’t give her time to answer as you quickly exit and head to your room for a shower.

You had a feeling it was obvious to everyone that you had feelings for Steve, considering all the small comments they would make concerning the two of you. You had a small bit of hope that you weren’t completely obvious about it – but the one thing you knew for sure – was they didn’t know how deep those feelings went for him.

Everything with Steve came easily and comfortably. Conversations came naturally – you didn’t have to try and force anything with him. It was always like you had known him for your entire life. You liked how he smiled wider than usual when you called him Grant instead of Steve and how he made sure to greet everyone that worked at the compound, and how he deeply entranced he gets when he’s drawing something. You adored the way he scrunched his nose slightly when he didn’t understand something fully or Peter quoted a meme he’d seen. How he would get that small furrow and look to you or Sam when he was confused about something, and how his cheeks and neck would gain a light pink tint when he figured out something was a sexual innuendo. Everything about him made pieces of you light up like fireworks.

Which is why you were despising the fact you were sitting alone in your room at the compound alone while everyone else was out at dinner. Sam and Bucky mentioned Sharon was also coming to dinner – so you opted out of being around Steve and her.  You weren’t your best self when you were around them together. You had a knack for unknowingly putting down her accomplishments or found yourself trying to dig deep into her mind to find any insecurities to exploit. You didn’t want to be _that_ person and put other women down rather than cheer them on, so you did the only other thing you could which was not putting yourself in that situation at all.

Sharon is a lovely woman, there are no bad feelings involved when it comes to your relationship with her. If anything, it’s just the case of the little green-eyed monster that’s the cause of a small rift between the two of you. Before you accepted you had feelings for the Captain, you got along pretty well with her. _Not that you’d ever admit you had those feelings to Natasha._ You have absolutely nothing against her or anything bad to say about her. She is perfect. Perfect for SHIELD, for the team, for Grant.

Maybe, that was what helped cause the rift. The fact that she is the perfect person for everything you were currently doing with the Avengers. You assume Fury has more trust in her than he does in you, and she previously helped Steve along with saving his life. She can take your spot in a heartbeat, it wasn’t likely since Fury has her on another job – so she can’t take your place until that one is done. On top of having Fury on her side, she is perfect for the guy you have been pining after for almost two years.

Before you can continue down the rabbit hole of your emotions, there is a bang outside in the hallway, a mumbled curse, then suddenly someone has stumbled through the door and is now standing in front of your bed.

You furrow your brows and look up at Steve asking yourself, ‘ _Shouldn’t he be at dinner right now?’_ Steve suddenly clears his throat and your head snaps back up to him. You hide your shaky hands under the blanket and breathe out slowly before quietly questioning, **“** Grant, **why are you in my room?”**

He looked at you curled up in the middle of your bed - frowning when he noticed you were shrinking into yourself. **“I don’t really know.”** He mumbles, glancing around the room with a frown before slowly walking to sit next your shrinking form. You watch him closely and slowly nod your head, **“I don’t mind,** ” you clear your throat as you move to the other side of the bed – giving him way more space than needed. “I just thought, uh – aren’t you supposed to be at dinner with everyone right now?” you added, nervously.

Steve sits down and nods before he scratches the back of his head and looks around the room, again. “Uh, you didn’t come to dinner and I uh, I wanted to come check on you – make sure you’re okay and everything is fine.” The intensity of his voice got stronger as he kept talking.

“Yeah Stevie, I’m fine. Everything is good.” Twisting your fingers is helping you stay distracted from looking up at him.

“Really? If everything is good and you are completely fine, then tell me, Y/N – tell me why you have been distancing yourself from me for the past two months?” he demands, turning your head to face him.

You feel your body stiffen and you look at him with wide-eyes. “Don’t you lie to me, Y/N. I want the truth of why you have been hiding away in this room lately. Did someone on the team do something to hurt you? Tell me, doll, please.” The pleading in his voice – in his eyes – pierces your heart little by little and you know you can’t hurt him like this. If giving him a reason will ease his worries, then it’s what you will do.

“Steve – Grant, being around all you couples makes me feel… different. I’m not myself when I’m hanging around with you guys. I am a lonely wheel trying to keep up with a diesel going down the highway. So, I decided to give you all time to be together without feeling sorry for me being the lonely wheel.” you answer honestly.

It looks as if he realizes something while you are talking – like he is understanding your unsaid words. Smiling softly at him you mumble out, “You can go ahead back to your date with Sharon and the rest of the couples. I’m just gonna go get a glass of water and then have an early night, okay? Go, have fun Stevie, m’fine – promise.” Moving out from under the blankets you halt dead in your tracks when he practically sprints past you to your closet.

You stay frozen in place for a few minutes before you find a sliver of your voice and cautiously call out, “Grant? What the hell are you doing in my closet? You are supposed to be leaving.”

Hearing a grunt, you take a step forward to glance inside but stop again when you hear him stomping to the closet door. He holds out a dress to you while grumbling out, “You really need to clean out your closet, winter coats don’t need to go by your evening dresses. I knocked some things off hangers, but we will fix that later.”

“Steven Grant, who the hell do you think you are going through a woman’s closet?!” You smack his hand that’s holding the dress he chose. “There isn’t a reason to put that on because I’m not going anywhere!” Your voice crisp as you cross your arms over your chest.

Steve frowns at you and the small _almost_ unnoticeable furrow in his brow lets you know he is slightly confused on something you said or did. Watching him closely, you notice when he scans your body from head to toe – like he’s trying to figure out what’s made you act like this towards him. He scans your body at least three times before you see his eyes light up and he’s laying the dress down over the back of a chair.

Shrugging, Steve casually sits back on your bed and begins to toe off his shoes. “Fine,” he said airily, “If you don’t want to go to the dinner with everyone, Y/N, then I’m not going either. I’m going to stay here with you.”

You open and close your mouth – with no sounds coming out – for what feels like years before finally finding your voice again. “You aren’t going to skip dinner with your girlfriend Steve, stop joking around and go before they eat without you. I told you m’fine, Grant. Go, have fun!” Grabbing the dress, you move to place back in your closet when you hear Steve snicker for a second before he tries to cover it up. Turning back, slowly – you raise an eyebrow, “Something funny, Grant?” you question haughtily.

“No Y/N,” he lets another snicker slip through his lips again and slaps a hand over his mouth before any more can come out. “Not really. Just the fact that you think Sharon is my girlfriend. Which she isn’t – by the way. She’s just a friend, doll.” Steve lets his snickers die on his tongue when something clicks in his head. “Is that why you put the distance between us? Because you thought I was dating Peggy’s niece? Honestly, Y/N? That’s why all this happened?”

Completely at a loss for words, you just nod your head slowly.

“Doll, I’m not dating Sharon. The team and I have been spending more time with her these past couple month because she helped a lot of us and now, she’s leaving.” Steve states gently.

Wide-eyes staring up at the bright blue super soldiers – you breathe out, “What do you mean she’s leaving?” Still not grasping fully what he’s said you begin to frantically mumble, “She can’t leave. You guys are dating, that would be hard on your relationship. How would you go on dates? Or give her gifts? Or-.”

A finger is gently placed over your mouth to stop your rambling and Steve is smiling down at you. “There is no need for all that, Y/N. I’m not dating Sharon, there’s no relationship – we are just friends.” He shrugs and moves his hand to cup your neck. “But there is a gal. She is better than Natasha at fighting, she can definitely out-shoot Clint and Bucky in anything. She may not be stronger than Hulk, but she can match his strength and she has the brains to challenge both Bruce and Tony. My gal can out run me any day of the week without breaking a sweat and she can keep up with everyone on the witty comments, she’s almost as good as Sam.”

As you listen to him go on and on about this other girl – you realize you’ve heard all these things before. Everything this star-spangled doofus is saying has been said to you – or about you – by the team. But even then, you still _can’t_ understand what he’s saying.

You pick your head up when you feel him flex his fingers on the side of your neck and he softly whispers, “You’re goin’ to miss the best part doll if you keep blanking out on me.” He moves his hand to cup your cheek and leans his mouth closer to your ear. “She was the first agent I actually trusted full-stop and I’ve been in love with her since she was willingly picking peonies out of a field that had honeybee’s inside because they ‘smelled sweeter than the others.’”

“Steven Grant Rogers, stop it. You stop talking right now. This doesn’t make sense!” You hope your voice would sound as confident and intense, but it came out croaky instead.

He ignores your little outburst and continues whispering in your ear, “You want me to tell you her name, or have you figured it out yet?” Steve pulls his head back to look directly in your eyes and gives you the smile you adore – patiently waiting for you to catch up with all he’s said.

“You – Grant, you can’t – what?”

Nodding his head, still holding your eyes and heart captive with his gaze he breathes out, “Her name is Y/N Y/L/N, she is my best gal, and I’ve been in love with you for a while now doll.” Steve pauses – for dramatic effect or to let it sink in for a moment – then leans down to softly brush his lips against yours. Leaning his head against yours, he lets out a relieved breath when you pull away only to wrap your arms tightly around his neck while muttering, “I’m going to kill Tasha if she told you about my feelings for you.”

Wrapping his arms around your waist he chuckles lowly and shakes his head. “She may have mentioned _something_ , doll, but you just confirmed those feelings just now.” Steve walks back and sits on the edge of the bed pulling you into his lap – smiling cheekily at you. “It’s been only you for me, doll. Since the beginning, it’s always been you.”

By the time the rest of the team comes back, you and Steve are laying together in the movie room having your first official date. Nat peaks in and smirks when she sees you curled up in his lap. Smirking, she closes the door and starts the trek to her room while muttering, “Now _that_ is how you put two idiots out of their misery of pining.”


End file.
